Adventures in the Underworld
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: Dedication to mostly greek mythology, but rather spiked, references used mostly from books such as Robert Graves so no mistake is made. This is mainly a project as a 'sidestory' from a comic.
1. Introductions

**CHARACTERS**

**GODS**

Hades - Main character, one of the death gods, God of the Underworld

Thenatos - God of death and mortality, harvests the souls

Lucifer - "Fallen Angel, The Devil" Judges souls and tortures the ones that had committed one or more sins.

Pan - God of Shepherds, pastures and fertility

Persephone - Goddes of the earth's fertility

Eris - Goddess of strife and discord

Eos - Goddess of the Dawn

Eros - God of Lust, Love & intercourse

Hebe - Goddess of Youth, Heracles' wife.

Heracles - God of heroes

Hypnos - God of sleep

Morpheus - God of Dreams

Hermaphroditus - God of Hermaphrodites

Iris - Goddess of the Rainbow

Mania - Goddess of insanity

Hecate - Goddess of the moon and witchcraft

Aphrodite - Goddess of love, lust and beauty

Apollo - Gd of music, medicine, poetry, archery and young unmarried men; Associated with the Sun.

Ares - God of War

Artemis - Goddess of the hunt and unmarried women; Associated with the moon

Athena - Goddess of wisdom, warfare, strategy and handicrafts

Demeter - Goddess of fertility, agriculture, grain and harvest

Dionysus - God of Wine, Parties/festivals, madness and merriment

Hephaestus - God of fire and forgery/smiths

Hera - Goddess of marriage, women, and childbirth

Hermes - God of flight, thieves, mischief and travelers

Hestia - Goddess of the hearth and home

Poseidon - God of the Sea

Zeus - King of gods, rules Mount Olympus, God of sky and Weather

Psyche - Goddess of the Soul, Eros' lover.

Ganymede - God of Homosexuality

Helios - God of the Sun

Cronos - Keeper of time

Erebus - God of Darkness and Shadow

Gaia - Goddess of the Earth/Mother Earth

Hemera - Goddess of Daylight and the Sun

Nyx - Goddess of Night

Ouranos - God of the Heavens/Father Sky

Themis - Goddess of Order, Law and custom

-River Gods; Achelous, Acheron, Acis, alpheus, Asopus, Cladeus, Eurotas, Peneus, and Styx.

Amphitrite - Goddess of the Sea

Asclepius - God of Healing

Bia - Goddess of Violence

Dike - Goddess of Justice

Nike - Goddess of Victory

Nemesis - Goddess of Retribution

Selene - Goddess of the Moon.

WIND GODS - Aather(upper air), Zephyrus(West wind), Aeolus(Winds), Boreas(North wind), Notus(South Wind), Eurus(East Wind)

**TITANS AND TITANESSES**

Atlas

Oceanus

TethysHyperion

Theia

Coeus

Phoebe

Rhea

Crius

Prometheus

Kronos

Typhon

Ourea

Pontus

Hemera

Moros

Oeniroi

Gerase

Apatate

Oizys

Epimetheus

**OTHER CREATURES**

Cyclopes

Nymphs

Dryads

Hamadryads

Metope

Naiads

Nereids

Oceanids

Oreads

Gorgons

Hesperides

Furies/Erinyes

**MUSES**

Calliope - Epic Poetry

Clio - History

Eurterpe - Lyrical Poetry

Melpomene - Tragedy

Terpsichore - Dancing

Erato - Erotic Poetry

Thalia - Comedy

Polyhymnia - Hymns

Uraia - Astronomy

**HEROES**

Heracles

Achilles

Aristaeus

Castor and Polydeuces

Orion

Orpheus

Icarus

Daedalus

Jason

**OTHER CHARACTERS**

Charon - Hades' Ferryman

Cerberus - Hades dog that guards the underworld; Keeps souls from leaving and keeps mortals from entering unless otherwise

Calypso -Sea Nymph of witch craft

The Three Fates/Moirae - Clotho(past/Birth), Lachesis(present/Destiny), Atropus(Future/Decides who dies and when)

Pain and Panic - Hades' Pair of Imp minions, Main characters

Genkaku - son of hades, Main character

Bellini(Belongs to musable) - Minion of Hades, alien species, main character

Sisyphus - Hades tortures because of what happened in the past

John Bishop - Father of Gen. Hades' secret mate.

**PLACES**

Mount Olympus - most Gods live here

Tartarus - Hell, Lucifer lives here, it's the deepest, darkest place in the underworld

Underworld - hades lives here, where souls have to go to first to be judged

The Void - Thenatos lives here, somewhere near the shadowlands

City of Hades - the city that Hades built for souls that have a body still.

Underdrome - like the Colosseum, but its in the underworld.

Colosseum - where the Olympian games occur every 4 years. also for fighting contests and also training.

Shadow Lands - Forbidden place in the underworld, very dangerous, where monsters of the underworld and the underworld Nymphs roam.

Palace of Hades - a big Castle that can be seen from entering into the dephs of the earth. This is were Hades resides along with his imp minions, son and servants.

Thebes -

Sparta -

Corinth -

Argos -

Mycenae -

Athens -

Elysian Fields -


	2. BELLINI

It was kinda weird when Hades returned to the underworld, especially with his son. "Far too long I left this place, and now it needs a makeover..." Hades was soon greeted my Pain, Panic, Cerberus, Charon and what was left of the inhabitants. He was led back to his Palace, there he planned out the redesign of the underworld. Once he finished his plans, he heard a wish for death. He left Cerberus to guard his son and appeared to an lizard-like female alien.

She was a silver-grey with yellow at the ends of her frills and on the front of her body, and also yellow on her tail. She only worn green shorts, a weapons belt that head guns and some pouches that would hold ammunition.

She was rather pretty, but he rather not go there, "You called?" The girl, who is named Bellini pulled out her guns at Hades and demanded, "Who the HELL are you?" Glaring.

Hades bowed, "Hades, one of the three death gods, I heard your wish for death, And so tell me, who is the person you wish to death?"

Bellini wasn't impressed, or believed him, "Prove you are Hades, then maybe I will tell."

Hades cackled abit, "Very well, I will tell." and he whistled loudly and soon the earth split and out came a gigantic 3 headed black furred dog.

Hades gestered to the dog, "Would anyone else have a three-headed dog? I would think not."

Bellini glared, but he proved a point, only the God Hades would have such a being. "Very well, I apologize for assuming you weren't."

Hades sent Cerberus back to the underworld, the earth mending after the dog left.

"So what will be the price if you kill Keno for me? Knowing that there is going to have to a bargain if Hades had to do this for her. Seeing how bad she wanted rid of Keno.

"The price, my dear, is serving me eternally as a minion or servant. Either way, you'll be stuck serving me for all years." Hades said, arms crossed.

Bellini didn't like that much, but hey... Can't be THAT bad, right? "Fine, I accept the bargain, now, go kill Keno."

Hades rubbed his chin, "I need a plan first, my dear, first, take me to his residence, and there I will plan." He was rather stradegic when it comes to killing.

Bellini was impatient, but she did it anyway, leading Hades to Keno's home. From there they stayed outside while Hades thought of a plan.

"Distract him while I sneak in to kill him, as long as he doesn't suspect that this is a trap, it will go smoothly." Hades said.

Bellini pouted abit, but followed orders anyway and went to distract Keno as hades entered the house via cap of invisibility.

Hades entered into the dining room, where Keno and Bellini were already at supper. The death god creeping behind Keno as Bellini pretended that nothing is going on. Hades then proceeded to removing Keno's soul as Keno was still unexpecting it and sent the soul immediately down into tartarus where Keno will spend his afterlife forever cleaning Lucifer's Castle without ever hope for escaping.

Hades removed the cap of invisibility, "Keno is dead, now for your end of the bargain. Become my minion and do my bidding for the rest of your life. If you refuse I will revive Keno as punishment and make sure you take his place in Tartarus when you die." he declared.

Bellini growled, "Just get me out of here. I hate this place."

Hades left with her into the underworld via flames, soon Bellini helped him redesign the underworld and also with the new forest that wasn't forbidden to inhabitants. Bellini chose to live in the forest because it reminded her of the Amazon Jungle.

And thus the underworld was happy with it's returned ruler to set things in order again...


End file.
